


Just Admit It

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time it's John who’s jealous.  Sequel/companion to my other 221B 'Just Admit It!'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Admit It

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own, nor do I profit from.

“Just admit it, John. You were jealous.”

 

“No,” John sat on their sofa, his arms crossed defiantly.

 

“We were at the club to draw the murderer out. By giving him the chance to ‘seduce’ me in one of the private rooms, you were able to get Lestrade in before he could disappear and kill again.” 

 

Sly grin on his face, Sherlock sat beside John.  “Besides, he barely touched me.”

 

“Barely touched you?! He had his hands all over your arse by the time I got in there!”

 

“Technically, his hands were on my trousers.”

 

John glared at his lover, “not helping.”

 

“For a man who denies being jealous, your face seems to have turned a curious shade of red. Perhaps you should see a doctor.”

 

John prayed for patience and suddenly found himself with a lapful of consulting detective.

 

“There’s no need for jealousy. No one is ever allowed to truly touch me except for you.” Sherlock’s nose nuzzled John’s neck. “No one else’s fingers stroke my naked body.”

 

John’s arms wrapped around Sherlock’s waist.

 

“No one else has ever been, or ever will be, allowed inside of my body except you. Only you.”

 

John gasped while arching upwards.

 

“Admit it.”

 

“Yes, I was jealous.”

 

Sherlock’s lips roughly claimed John’s. The doctor’s last rational thought was, _sometimes breathing really is boring_.


End file.
